DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the application) Endothelial cells regulate the movement of cells (e.g., leukocytes and cancer cells), macromolecules (e.g., proteins, lipoproteins), solutes (e.g., sugars, electrolytes), and water between intra- and extra-vascular compartments. Endothelial cells in specific vascular segments (e.g., artery, post-capillary venule), and tissues (e.g., brain, lung, kidney) exhibit structural and functional specializations characteristic of these anatomic locations. This meeting will explore the fundamental cellular and molecular mechanisms that regulate these specialization's and the pathways by which a variety of environmental factors and stressful stimuli (e.g., hypoxia, chemokines, cytokines, native and altered basement membrane proteins, angiogenic and angiostatic factors, native and modified lipoproteins, activated leukocytes, cancer cells, xeno- and allogeneic organ transplantation), affect endothelial cell structure and function. There have been substantial advances in knowledge in all of these areas in the past few years. By scheduling this meeting concurrently with the meeting "Molecular Mechanisms of Leukocyte Trafficking" the organizers have created a forum for multidisciplinary exchange between investigators working on basic and applied aspects of leukocyte and endothelial cell biology, while preserving opportunities for them to participate in sessions and workshops of special relevance to their own research.